A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ezio Auditore traveled to the Vaticano District to uncover the conspiracy surrounding the Followers of Romulus, and to continue his search for the shrines to Romulus. Upon arriving, Ezio made his way towards St. Peter's Basilica, entering through a secret passage located outside the pavilion. Dialogue While Ezio was opening a grate, a vagrant saw him, and tried to inform the sleeping man sitting next to him. * '''Vagrant: ''Did you see that white knight?'' The sleeping vagrant only mumbled. Ezio entered the Basilica during the conclusion of Mass. * Priest: ''Benedicat vos omnipotens Deus, Pater, et Filius, et Spìritus Sanctus, Amen. Ite, missa est. Deo gratias. (Almighty God bless you, Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen. Go, the dismissal is made. Thanks be to God.)'' Ezio moved into the crowd and began to blend amongst the cardinals, overhearing their conversations. He eventually located the Borgia-allied cardinal and tailed him. * Cardinal 1: ''Did you hear? The Baron de Valois is dead. Now Bartolomeo d'Alviano will surely rise up against the Pope. '' * Cardinal 2: ''Cesare's campaign will be in trouble. '' * Cardinal 1: ''Is that such a bad thing?'' * Cardinal 2: ''Perhaps not.'' Two other cardinals began to talk. * Cardinal 3: ''Some say the Papal funds lie in disarray. '' * Cardinal 4: ''Sul serio? (Seriously?) The Pope's treasury is never empty. His Holiness will simply kill another wealthy cardinal if he requires funds. '' * Cardinal 3: ''Disgusting.'' Another two cardinals conversed. * Cardinal 5: ''His name is Ezio Auditore.'' * Cardinal 6: ''Who?'' * Cardinal 5: ''The Assassin. He killed the Banker. Some say he walks the halls of Il Vaticano with no one able to stop him. '' * Cardinal 6: ''Perhaps Cesare's rule will come to an end, and the Church will be restored to its former glory.'' The Borgia cardinal met with two Followers of Romulus, and conversed with one. * Borgia cardinal: ''I will write the sermons, then leave them for you within the shrine. Make sure you deliver them convincingly... with passion.'' * Follower of Romulus: ''The followers will do anything we tell them to, padrone (master) They believe their god commands them.'' * Borgia cardinal: ''Bene. (Good.) Do you have the key?'' * Follower of Romulus: ''Yes, padrone (master.)'' The Follower handed over the key to his master. * Borgia cardinal: ''May the Lord be with you.'' * Follower of Romulus: ''And also with you, padrone (master.)'' The Followers left, and Ezio moved forward to confront the cardinal. * Borgia cardinal: ''Assassino! (Assassin!) You will not get me! '' The cardinal used a lift to ascend a tower. * Borgia cardinal: ''My ascension takes me closer to God, and away from you, Assassino (Assassin).'' After a brief chase outside, the cardinal re-entered the Basilica, closing the door on Ezio. * Borgia cardinal: ''Sanctuary denied!'' While chasing the cardinal, the swing mechanism that Ezio used broke, slamming him down to a lower platform. * Borgia cardinal: ''It seems God is on my side, Assassino (Assassin!)'' Ezio resumed his chase of the cardinal across the scaffolding in the Basilica. * Borgia cardinal: ''What do you want, Assassino (Assassin!?)'' * Ezio: ''The Followers of Romulus work for the Pope's gain.'' * Borgia cardinal: ''Of course. They are ignorant, we are enlightened. Their savagery will lead the people to the light of the Church.'' A worker was hoisting a pile of bricks onto the scaffolding, but the cardinal pushed him over the edge, causing the bricks to destroy some of the scaffolding. * Borgia cardinal: ''Godspeed!'' Ezio eventually cornered the cardinal in the Basilica's tower. * Ezio: ''You have nowhere to run.'' * Borgia cardinal: ''What a fool. You wage war against the very instrument that prevents the people from overthrowing order.'' * Ezio: ''Your order is no order at all!'' Ezio killed the cardinal, and laid him to rest. * Ezio: ''Requiescat in pace. (Rest in peace.)'' The Assassin then performed a Leap of Faith into a well, diving into the water below. Following this, Ezio unlocked an iron door with the key he obtained, entering into the Romulus shrine. Having retrieved the scroll, he returned to the place where he had entered. The vagrant tried to inform the sleeping man again. * Vagrant: ''There he goes again.'' Once more, this was to no avail, as the other man simply mumbled again. Outcome Ezio killed the cardinal and obtained the key, granting him access to the shrine to Romulus. From there, he claimed a scroll of Romulus and one of the six keys required to unlock the treasure of Romulus. Trivia * There were three Borgia flags that could be found in the memory. * An alternate cutscene could play if Ezio threw the cardinal over the side of the wooden rail, in the tower where the fought. As he fell, Ezio would grab onto the key around his neck and the cardinal would say: "You saved me! Praise God!" ''before Ezio forcefully pulled on the key and made the string holding it snap, letting the cardinal fall to his death. * While exploring the Liar of Romulus, it began to rain outside. This was the first time that the weather changed in the ''Assassin's Creed series. * It was possible to bypass the beginning of the chase sequence and freely explore the Basilica by blending with the cardinals, climbing the altar, jumping to the scaffolding, and dropping into the area where the cardinal was. From there, Ezio could follow the route taken in the chase sequence. References * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood